Waste Farm Missions
Camp Missions CHOTA Faction Mission(s) *Laying Waste to our Enemy *Slaughter the Squatters (+750 CHOTA faction; choice of Rifle Ammunition) **Squatter Slaughter (Repeatable; +375 CHOTA faction; choice of Rifle Ammunition) *Wasteful Catastrophe (+750 CHOTA faction; choice of Pistol Ammunition) **Wasteful Power (Repeatable; +375 CHOTA faction; choice of Pistol Ammunition) *CHOTA Science! (+750 CHOTA faction) **Alpha Test (+750 CHOTA faction) **Gamma Test (+750 CHOTA faction; Scrap Gas Mask) Enforcer Faction Mission(s) *Laying Waste to our Enemy *Forced Eviction (+750 Enforcer faction; choice of Rifle Ammunition) **Permanent Eviction (Repeatable; +375 Enforcer faction; choice of Rifle Ammunition) *Wasteful Setback (+750 Enforcer faction; choice of Pistol Ammunition) **Wasteful Strategy (Repeatable; +375 Enforcer faction; choice of Pistol Ammunition) *Military R&D (+750 Enforcer faction) **Dogs of War (+750 Enforcer faction) **It's Not Looting. It's Recon. (+750 Enforcer faction; Scrap Gas Mask) Lightbearer Faction Mission(s) *Laying Waste to our Enemy *Underground Operation (+750 Lightbearer faction; choice of Rifle Ammunition) **Underground Havoc (Repeatable; +375 Lightbearer faction; choice of Rifle Ammunition) *Wasteful Burdens (+750 Lightbearer faction; choice of Pistol Ammunition) **Wasteful Hopes (Repeatable; +375 Lightbearer faction; choice of Pistol Ammunition) *The Body is a Temple (+750 Lightbearer faction) **Knocking Down the Temple (+750 Lightbearer faction) **Thieves in the Temple (+750 Lightbearer faction; Scrap Gas Mask) Tech Faction Mission(s) *Laying Waste to our Enemy *Wasteful Misadventure (+750 Tech faction; choice of Pistol Ammunition) **Wasteful Probability (Repeatable; +375 Tech faction; choice of Pistol Ammunition) *Take it Back (+750 Tech faction; choice of Rifle Ammunition) **Take it Back, Quickly! (Repeatable; +375 Tech faction; choice of Rifle Ammunition) *I Know You Planned It (+750 Tech faction) **It's a Mirage (+750 Tech faction) **It's Sabotage! (+750 Tech faction; Scrap Gas Mask) Traveler Faction Mission(s) *Laying Waste to our Enemy *It'd Be a Shame (+750 Traveler faction; choice of Rifle Ammunition) **It'd Be a Real Shame (repeatable; +375 Traveler faction; choice of Rifle Ammunition) *Wasteful Excuse (+750 Traveler faction; choice of Pistol Ammunition) **Wasteful Opportunity (repeatable; +375 Traveler faction; choice of Pistol Ammunition) *Upturn in the Market (+750 Traveler faction) **First Sample is Free (+750 Traveler faction) **Hostile Takeover (+750 Traveler faction; Scrap Gas Mask) Vista Faction Mission(s) *Laying Waste to our Enemy *Wasteful Hunt (+750 Vista faction; choice of Pistol Ammunition) **Wasteful Advantage (repeatable; +375 Vista faction; choice of Pistol Ammunition) *Unsafe At Any Speed (+750 Vista faction; choice of Rifle Ammunition) **Silent Spring (repeatable; +375 Vista faction; choice of Rifle Ammunition) *Making Dew (+750 Vista faction) **Skittish Invasion (+750 Vista faction) **Lack of Concentration (+750 Vista faction) Town Missions Conflict Town Mission(s) *Making Peace (+1000 Guard Skill Tier Points) **Peacemaker (repeatable; +500 Guard Skill Tier Points) *Be Always Vigilant (+1000 Guard Skill Tier Points) **Be Always On Guard (repeatable; +500 Guard Skill Tier Points) *A Hog of a Problem (+1000 Merchant Tier Points) **Porkuproblem (repeatable; +500 Merchant Tier Points) *You Know What? (+1000 Merchant Tier Points) **We Could Sell This Shit! (repeatable; +500 Merchant Tier Points) *Unbroken Mind (+1000 Construction Tier Points) **A Broken Mind (repeatable+500 Construction Tier Points) *Bubbling Up (+1000 Construction Tier Points) **From Underneath (repeatable; +500 Construction Tier Points) CHOTA Faction Mission(s) *Wasted Favors (+750 CHOTA faction) **Wasted Mutants (+750 CHOTA faction) **Wasted Growth (+750 CHOTA faction) **Wasted Creepers (+1000 CHOTA faction) **Wasted Strength (+750 CHOTA faction, 2x Waste Handler Gloves) *Wisdom of the Children (+750 CHOTA faction) **Release the Toxin **Smash the Computer **Slay Robert Benedict **Wisdom of the Apocalypse (+1500 CHOTA faction) Enforcer Faction Mission(s) *Waste Patrol (+750 Enforcer faction) **Waste Den (+750 Enforcer faction) **Waste Reconnaissance (+750 Enforcer faction) **Waste Hunting (+1000 Enforcer faction) **Waste Guard (+750 Enforcer faction, 2x Waste Handler Gloves) *Strategic Asset (+750 Enforcer faction) **Find the Plant Computer **Resist "Security" **Resist More "Security" **Unexpected Consequences (+1500 Enforcer faction) Lightbearer Faction Mission(s) *Always the Optimist (+750 Lightbearer faction) **Kill a Few to Save Many (+750 Lightbearer faction) **Optimistic Thinking (+750 Lightbearer faction) **Sacrifice For a Greater Cause (+1000 Lightbearer faction) **For the Greater Good (+750 Lightbearer faction, 2x Waste Handler Gloves) *Fight the Power (+750 Lightbearer faction) **Kill the Benedict Daughters **Kill Rhiata Benedict **Kill Robert Benedict **Victory Lap (+1500 Lightbearer faction) Tech Faction Mission(s) *Scientific Impediments (+750 Tech faction) **Inconvenient Mutations (+750 Tech faction) **Botanical Research (+750 Tech faction) **Creepy Research (+750 Tech faction) **Mutagenic Research (+750 Tech faction, 2x Waste Handler Gloves) *Gaseous Disaster (+750 Tech faction) **Kill Benedict Operators **Operate Vent Controls **Resist Benedict Operators **Gaseous Disaster Averted (+1500 Tech faction) Traveler Faction Mission(s) *Risk Versus Reward (+750 Traveler faction) **Big Costs (+750 Traveler faction) **Business Research (+750 Traveler faction) **Everything Is Worth Something (+750 Traveler faction) **Double the Profit (+750 Traveler faction, 2x Waste Handler Gloves) *Data Mining (+750 Traveler faction) **Find Computer Data **Watch Out For Benedicts **Take Out Robert Benedict **Data, Mine! (+1500 Traveler faction) Vista Faction Mission(s) *Nature's Wonders (+750 Vista faction) **Blight Upon Nature (+750 Vista faction) **Miracle of Nature (+750 Vista faction) **Nature's Fruits (+1000 Vista faction) **The Natural Order (+750 Vista faction, 2x Waste Handler Gloves) *Only You Can Prevent... (+750 Vista faction) **Destroy the Computer **Destroy the Operators **Hunt Robert Benedict **Bye Bye, Benedict (+1500 Vista faction) Category:Waste Farm